the things that can happen
by lilwolfchick200
Summary: jiro/garuru comes off as a jerk and riki/dogga seems to have nothing to say but what happens when they find someone they love.
1. mystrius women

Ch 1 A mysterious women

Ch 1 A mysterious women 

Sassy woke up laying face up on a bed with sheets pull up to her shoulders. She sat up, or tried to at least, only to be brought back down by a head splitting pain in her head as she fell back against the soft pillow.

A young man in his twenties entered the room, his black jacket draped over his shoulder covering his white t-shirt underneath that lead down to a pair of red pants. His brown shaggy hair framing his face barely blending in his wispy bangs that fell short of his big, shy, brown eyes, the lose brown scarf still around his neck showed he hadn't been inside long.

"Who are you, and where am I? How did I get here?"

Wataru Kurenai sat down on a chair by the bed, being careful not to startle the young women lying on the bed.

"I found you face down on the street and brought you here to house to help you get better."

Sassy looked around and noticed a hallowed out violin with a perch inside, on the perch was a mechanic looking bat, the black on his wings bringing out the yellow outline around his outline the light reflecting off the green gem on his forehead. She sprung to her feet and dashed past Wataru in a big blur almost knocking him out of the chair,

" Kivat!"

Kivat opened his big red eyes,

"Who called me….."

His voice trailed off as he saw the raven haired girl before him, her green eyes as cold as the artic sea.

"Where is he?"

Kivat flew off his perch and landed on the on the stairwell post,

"Temper, temper, you're just like him."

Sassy gave an arctic look towards Kivat, but her eyes quickly softened when she caught a side glance of quite brunet still sitting in the chair quietly to avoid confrontation with the two,

"Sorry about this cutie, your so called friend and I have some business to take care of."

Wataru blushed as he stood to his feet, slightly looking at the floor to draw attention away from the fact that his cheeks had a slight pink in them from his new nickname,

"Um….what exactly do you have against Kivat?"

Sassy looked at Wataru then at Kivat as she turned towards the door,

"Why don't you ask him yourself, Kiva."

Sassy walked out the door and out the iron gate as Kivat flew over to Wataru's shoulder,

"Hey Wataru, don't go trusting that women she's nothing but trouble."


	2. a shade of a chance

Ch 2 A shade of a chance

Ch 2 A shade of a chance

The sun was high in the mid-day sky as the people frantically walked from place to place. A girl stepped put from a shadowy ally her medium length hair pulled back into a ponytail, a long dark cloak was tied around her shoulders so that you could only see the outline of her dark pants when she walked. Nika stopped at a corner her lips curled into a smirk, as two waiters came out of a restraint,

"Wear did she go?"

"I don't' know I didn't even see her get up to leave."

Nika's smirk widened as she crossed the street, _works every time_, she thought to herself as she pulled her cloak towards her body more. She continued walking when she looked over her shoulder to see the shadow of a girl clearly older then her with long hair and a slim figure wearing ankle high boots.

"Big sister, I see you're back."

Sassy smiled to her friend a she walked up beside Nika, her leather jacket barely blowing in the slight winds of autumn,

"And I see you're still tricking the humans with your abilities."

Nika smirked widen again as she put her hand on Sassy's small shoulder,

"Of Corse if we can't eat the humans then why not simply mess with their heads."

Sassy smirked back with a slight giggle in her voice,

"I guess you have a good point there little shade."

Nika looked back the other way only to see a tall man with dark hair wearing a button up shirt, dress pants, and a jacket with dress shoes, heading in there direction,

"Uh-oh hide, the bounty hunter is after us again."

Sassy and Nika both took off at a quick bolt as the bounty hunter spotted the take off and quickly dash after them. As the two dashed around the corner of an alley, Nago keisuke, being sharp on his feet stopped just

At the corner,

"At last, no wear to hide; you both will be reborn on this day."

He turned the corner only to find nothing but shadows and a dead end. Nago threw his fist into the wall in a fit of rage the dark red blood staining the wall.

"You will both pay for the sins you have committed one day."

He walked away in a fit of irritation and madness as a long black cloak appeared from the shadows and both Sassy and Nika emerged from under it bursting out laughing.

"Man that bounty hunter in delusional if he thinks he can catch a siren and a shade."

Sassy cleared her thought from the last of the laughter as she turned to Nika who was still laughing like a five year old.

"Mind telling me what you're wanted for?"

"Apparently all the restaurants don't find my little game fun."

Sassy has been looking over Nika for twenty years now and every time the "Game" she played was always the same. Being a shade she had no shadow of her own rather she could merger with other peoples shadows be coming the shadow itself. She loved going into restaurants and then leaving before the bill came by merging with a customer's shadow that was already leaving. The waiters were always none the wiser until she was already gone.

As the girls continued towards the destination Sassy began subconsciously humming aloud as her eyes suddenly went from green to a soft baby blue. Nika looked around to see every man they passed now looking in the direction of the two females as a young and handsome man approached them directing his attention towards the tall and nomadic Sassy.

"Excuse me but I couldn't help but notice you two don't seem to have any male protection, and I would be more then happy to accompany the both of you."

The two exchanged looks with each other as Sassy held up two fingers as Nika nodded,

"You want to know our answer."

They got into fighting stances Nika keeping her hands closed and Sassy taking an opened fist approach as Nika went for a low kick to the guy's legs and Sassy a high punch to his arms as he fell onto the pavement.

"We'll pass on your offer."

The two girls walked off, not knowing behind them was a young boy, about 13, wearing a School Gakuran outfit with thin slicked back hair watching them.


	3. strang visitor

Ch 3 strange Visitor

Ch 3 strange Visitor

The next morning Nika and Sassy were on the porch, Sassy with a cup of coffee in her hand and Nika with a deck of cards finishing up a game of solitar.

"I did it again didn't I?"

Nika looked up at the tall siren laying a card down,

"You, mean humming with out realizing it then a guy under the spell tried hitting on you?"

Sassy just looked at her, she hated when Nika used her childishness to make a point, as Nika continued looking down at her unfinished game.

"Yes, you did."

A young boy approached the gate to the house as he saw the girl drinking her coffee pull up her hair into a ponytail and the younger one finish her game, he picked up a small rock laying on the side of the street and tossed it towards the side of the porch, it hits just enough to get Sassy's attention.

"Alright what gives you the right to…."

Her voice was suddenly lost as she saw Ramon standing at the end of the walk way as Nika stood up from her game and waved,

"Hey Ramon want to play a game."

Ramon ignored the high pitched shade as he spoke calmly towards Sassy,

"I herd you've been looking for him, how would you like it if I took you to them."

Silence suddenly fell all around as Sassy dropped her cup of coffee she was holding as she ran up to Ramon grabbing his shirt,

"Wear is he?"

Nika approached the two and placed herself between them,

"He can't take us if you're gripping him so tight, big sister."

Sassy let go of Ramon as he dusted off his shirt his glance turning to Nika,

"You know he's there along with the wolven as well."

Nika's childishness seemed to disappear as her eyes dropped to the ground,

"I didn't ask you if he was, so don't volunteer the information."

Ramon started walking off towards a different direction but stopped not far from the two girls,

"Hey, hey, you two coming?"

The two girls followed the young boy, both of them giving off a sense of both uneasiness and worry


	4. reunited

Ch 4 reunited

Ch 4 reunited

The chess game was going about how it usually went. No where!

The little amount of sun light came threw the window, but it was still very shadowy in castle Doran. A man with a tuxedo on, but the top buttons of the shirt were undone showing off his strong muscular chest, was sitting across from a broad shouldered and older looking man. He reached out and grasped the knight to check his opponent his eyes focused on his targeted spot, as he herd the loud thud of the heavy double doors of the room slam open, the sound echoing threw the large seemingly vacant room. Neither of the two men so much as blinked as Jiro's hand remained on the chess piece still intent on checkmating Riki. Jiro looked over his shoulder only to see Ramon standing between two women, one looking very ticked off. Jiro focused on the older looking one and then he finally recognized who he was looking at. He bolted up from his chair knocking it to the ground. Riki looked up from the chess board at the sound of the crash from the chair, but his eyes didn't go to the siren or the unusually quiet merman, he was more taken by the not as ticked shade, Nika. Jiro's voice could be roughly herd threw out the room mostly being directed towards Sassy,

"How the hell did you get here?"

Sassy, knowing how to handle the wolven, commented back,

"Why don't you ask Ramon, he should be able to tell you?"

Sassy's eyes slightly softened as her eyes met Jiro's. She had gone 22 years without seeing him and yet all they seem to still do is argue. Why did she care so much for him? Jiro himself seemed to show a soft spot towards her when it was just them alone, but in front of other it seemed he could care less. Ramon's Voice broke her train of thought,

"Hey, hey, don't try getting me involved I just thought since were all the last of our clans we should stick together, when I herd Sassy and Nika were still walking around freely I thought they should know what happened to us. So in the end I was just a guide though Sassy almost chocked me to death."

"She wouldn't have killed you; you wouldn't have been much help if she had done that."

Nika commented as she walked around to the door to see if any damage had been done, while also trying to avoid the gaze of the Franken still sitting by the chess board, watching her every move. Jiro, not one for keeping his temper long, gave a growl of irritation,

"Would someone explain to me how the hell these two found out about us getting sealed here in the first place?"

It was Sassy's turn to speak up, Nika to worried about pissing him off more to answer,

"I knew that Otoya guy would give you trouble after he found out your true form, but I had know idea you would form a darkness pledge with him."

The three males went silent, but Ramon spoke up if only to break the silence,

"Hey, hey, you know she's been looking for you this whole time right Jiro?"

Jiro looked over at Sassy trying to stop Ramon from saying anything else. After twenty-two years he finally realized why when ever he mentioned Yuri she always seemed to get in a bad mood, Sassy liked him, no not just liked, she loved him. By getting sealed in this castle Jiro had given up hope in rebuilding the wolven clan, but now he had a new plan. Sassy then spoke up hoping to distract Ramon from saying anything else,

Ramon now absolutely bored went and cleaned the room mostly around the chess game in attempted to see if he could mess with it and then walked over to help Nika with the door leaving Sassy and Jiro alone. Jiro glanced up to the young siren.

"So why have you been looking for me for twenty-two years?"

Sassy turned away slightly blushing.

"I wasn't looking for you I was looking for Riki cause I know Nika was worried after all she's had a crush on him since she first came into his massage parlor."

Jiro walked over to her and ran his hand along the side of her face and slipped it under her chin tilting it towards him making them make achieve full eye contact,

"I'm sure you can make up a better excuse then that."

He pulled her towards his chest into an embrace as he felt her arms rest on his back. He was right after all. As Jiro leaned forward to give her a kiss a loud THUD came from outside the door.

Nika had finally gotten the door closed and just in time based on what was happening between the wolven and the siren. She rubbed her shoulder trying to dull down the pain, when suddenly she herd in a low monotone voice,

"Stop…..your doing that….wrong."

Before she could say anything her hand was pushed out of the way and her head tilted forward,

"Hey…..that feels good…."

Nika's voice trailed off to slow yet relaxing movements as Riki continued rubbing Nika's shoulders. Riki turned to Ramon holding a chair as he brought it over and placed it behind Nika, who landed with a loud THUD as Riki continued his routine.


	5. the truth

Ch 5 the truth

Ch 5 the truth

After the first day of the reunion together life went quickly back to normal. Nika was wondering threw the halls for some entertainment,

"Man this place can be so boring I wonder if Riki and the wolf are playing chess again."

Nika said to herself as she approached the main room and sure enough those two were already half way finished with a game. She caught sight of Sassy standing behind Jiro, her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Nika walked over to the side, but she quickly got bored again

"Hey Sassy if your done hanging all over Jiro you want to go to my room and play a game of cards?"

Jiro gave a growl towards Nika, who was ready to doge into the shadows, but was quickly subdued by a bite to his ear from Sassy.

"We better go before he decides to snap out of it."

Nika nodded as they left the room, after a couple of rounds Sassy decided to go back to Jiro, but before she could walk into the main room she herd Jiro talking,

"My plan has been given another chance after twenty-two and the best part is she's not human but a siren."

"Hey, hey I thought you actually liked Big sister."

"I see you were fooled you as well Ramon, I was merely leading her into falling in love with me and now I'm sure she'll willingly bare my children."

Sassy's blood ran cold when she herd the words from Jiro's mouth. She could tell by Ramon's tone that he was on her side, and she was surprised, sure in the past the siren clan had helped the merman clan many times in the past, but she didn't expect something like that from Ramon. Then it hit her, what if the reason he hadn't revealed himself sooner was because he knew what he was planning the whole time and Ramon was actually trying to protect her. Nice to know one of them was trustworthy. Sassy continued listening,

"Don't let me catch either one of you telling her, it would ruin everything."

Sassy couldn't believe what she was hearing from the one person she thought she could trust. He had been using her all this time, Well, she wasn't about to stand around and let him get what he wanted from her, her pride wouldn't allow it. She out her hands against the door to open it as she took a deep breath. Jiro's laugh could then be herd as anger suddenly replaced her calm state. She knew exactly how to handle him and it would be fitting.


	6. confrontation

Ch 6 confrontation

Ch 6 confrontation

The thunderous roar of the doors being flung open rang threw the room as Sassy stood in the doorway as she turned towards Riki and Ramon,

"Nika wants to see both of you right away."

Ramon was about to question what for, but then he saw the intensity from Sassy's eyes. She had herded everything. He nodded as he and Riki left. As the door closed Sassy saw that Riki's head had slightly perked up at the mention of Nika wanting to talk to him. At least she knew he had some honestly genuine feelings toward her, and she obviously picked the smartest of the three, as it was clear he knew Sassy wanted to be alone with Jiro all Ramon noticed was that she was angry.

"Jiro, you stay I need to speak with you."

Sassy barely got the sentence out with her temper in tact as her voice was a slight growl and her eyes were seeing red as she looked at Jiro.

"Mind telling me what exactly is going on here?"

Jiro shifter his weight as he moved his head towards the window,

"Nothing that concerns you."

Sassy grabbed his shoulder forcing him to look at her,

"Really, funny last time I checked using me so I'd bare your children qualifies as concerning me or am I wrong?'

Jiro tried to hide his surprise, but couldn't, not from Sassy's sharp eyes and it pissed her off even more, she could no longer keep her anger in as she brought back her fist and gave the wolven a nice upper cut to the face sending him flying to the ground,

"You using ass hole! I trusted you and believed you actually loved me, but now I know I was no better to you then Yuri was. I'm no more then a play thing to you, you sick, uncaring bastard!"

Tears of bitterness and anger ran down Sassy's face as she felt pain being pulled from her heart. She was done. She had said all that she could say, as she turned towards the door and walked out.

Jiro watched her leave as he suddenly felt the sting from her words finally sink in. he placed his hand over the red mark on his face as he felt the weight of not only Sassy's words but also the sting from the blow he had just been dealt. He looked down to see a small amount of light reflecting off the small tear drops that had fallen from Sassy's eyes, The pain was at its highest, now it felt like Riki himself was crushing Jiro's heart.

Sassy went tearing throughout the halls look for the one person she knew she could trust as she turned a corner she saw something she did not expect to see. Against one of the walls was Riki with a book in one hand and the other off on something she couldn't see from her angle. She walked closer to get a better view, but was stopped as she saw resting on Riki's leg was the shade. Sassy could see that Nika's expression was nothing short of pure bliss as she lay asleep curled up under Riki's jacket while he had his hand on her shoulder, this both made Sassy happy and angry. What if Riki had the same plan as Jiro? Sassy approached Riki and was about to let the same anger out on Riki that she has just released on Jiro, when she was silenced by Riki raising his hand from Nika's shoulder to his lips then pointed to the sleeping shade at his side. This surprised Sassy she brought her voice down to just above a whisper as she spoke to the Franken,

"If you dare hurt the shade the same way the sick bastard hurt me you will have to answer to me and I won't go easy on you."

Riki stared as Sassy and could see she meant what she said as he nodded in agreement as he lightly shook Nika's shoulder. Nika perked up her head to see Riki pointing to Sassy,

"You saw all that didn't you…..shoot now I'm never going to hear the end of this am I?"

"You will, I'm never coming back."

"What you can't!"

"I can and I will."

"You'd leave me alone in a castle with three, mind you three, guys?"

"Yes."

Sassy bent over and hugger the now frantic shade,

"I'm sorry but if I stay here any longer I will lose myself to anger, and I don't want to do that."

"If this is because of the wolven then I understand."

Sassy then continued on her way out.


	7. retrival of the siren

Ch. 7 The retrieval of the siren

Riki walked into the room his firm hands barely touching the door as he saw Jiro sitting at a table looking down into his cup of coffee. How long had it been, a month, maybe longer, since Sassy and Jiro's fight? Nika still came around every once in awhile but the beautiful siren was never to be seen. Even Ramon seemed effected by it, not wanting to play his usual trickery on his castle mates. Riki sat across from the wolven his useable intense brown eyes no solemn and distant looking,

"Still no word on how's she's doing?"

Riki slightly shook his head as Jiro took a sip from his cup as he gazed up at the tall, broad shouldered Franken,

"She's staying with him at his place I'm assuming, It doesn't surprise me according to Nika she enjoys his company."

Jiro reached into his breast pocket and took out a folded piece of paper. The sound of the door opening broke the silence between the two. Riki slightly cocked his head towards the door as he saw Nika standing in the door way, the hood of her cloak down, as the string that held it to her shoulders was half way untied. She walked up to the table glaring at Jiro as she directed a friendly greeting towards Riki,

"This better be good for making me come here I was in the middle of something important."

Jiro handed the note to the, now irritated, shade mot looking her in the eye knowing full well she was still ticked at him.

"Give this to Sassy."

"I don't think she wants a letter from the man that used her."

Nika felt a hand on her shoulder followed by a slow talking yet monotone voice,

"Take…. it…..to….her."

Nika was not on to argue when Riki spoke so she took the letter from the wolven's still out stretched hand and left. It didn't take long for Riki to leave leaving Jiro alone once again as his mind began to remember what has caused all this, _I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't come, but for some reason I hope she does_.

Sassy was in the kitchen cleaning off the dishes from breakfast as the calming sound of the bloody rose floated threw the air. She loved hearing Wataru play it was calming, and made her forget why she was staying with him in the first place. As Wataru pulled his bow threw the last note the sound of the door bell wafted threw the house as Sassy put away the last dish,

"I'll get it, baby boy."

Wataru slightly smiled and blushed at the sound of Sassy's nickname for him as he put the bloody rose back in its glass case. He wasn't sure hoe, but some how he had grown quite fond of Sassy being around the house.

Sassy stepped outside and saw a familiar figure standing at the gate holding out a piece of paper she approached the mettle gate and open it,

"I take it that's for me."

Nika nodded as Sassy took the letter seeing the blue ink that the words were written in,

"I'm not interested in what that wolven has to say."

Nika sighed as she grabbed Sassy by the wrist and pulled her off towards the castle,

"You and he are so much alike, but I'm not going to get yelled at just because you're being stubborn."

Sassy glared at the shade's back, but continued to follow her the least she could do was officially tell everyone good bye.


	8. feelings unsaid

Ch 8 Feelings Unsaid

Ch 8 Feelings Unsaid

Nika and Sassy walked down the torch lit hall way of castle Doran as they came up to the main room door way,

"Do you need me to listen outside the doorway in case the puppy loses it?"

Sassy out her hands against the door as she shook her head and entered the room, Jiro was standing in the middle of the room his eyes focused on the young female now in front of him.

"So it took you this long to come for me?"

Jiro just gave her a look, but it quickly softened. He cleared his throat as his cold brown eyes met Sassy's distant green ones,

"Tell me the truth, why did you run to Wataru? Are you happy being with him, or is this just to get back at me for using you?"

Jiro's words were cold and sharp like daggers. Sassy could feel the weight tugging at her heart sinking deeply into her chest. She stepped toward Jiro holding back the tears the clung to the edge of her eyelids,

"I do enjoy his company, and he's kind and gentle. So yes I am happy being with him."

Jiro nodded and walked by her exiting the room, his head lowered. Just what he'd expect to hear, he suddenly caught the sound of a soft whisper in Sassy's voice and the sound of a body hitting the ground. He headed back into the room only to find an unconscious Sassy, a tear stain on her cheek. Jiro kneeled down beside her and gently licked her cheek feeling the salt from her tear slide over his tongue and down his throat.

The door opened again as Ramon stood in the doorway,

"Hey hey, I herd something what happened?"

The merman then spotted Sassy on the ground and Jiro kneeling beside her,

"Big sister finally came back, but why is she on the floor?"

Ramon walked over to the kneeling wolven and put his hand over her heart and turned to Jiro,

"She's like this because of you, she truly had feelings for you, and now that she's herd your plan, she's in pain from what humans call a broken heart."

Jiro looked away from Ramon as he picked up Sassy's limp body,

"Ramon, make sure no one disturbs us Sassy will be in my care until she's back to normal."

Ramon nodded as he and Jiro went off separate ways.


	9. siren and the wolven

Ch 9 The siren and the wolven

Ch 9 The siren and the wolven

Sassy opened her eyes she was looking as what she knew to be castle Doran's roof, but she wasn't lying on the floor like she remembered. A bed? She sat up as blue sheets fell from her shoulders, she felt something small fall from the base of her neck. She turned her gaze to where the item fell. On the floor was a small charm in the shape of a wolven fang. Sassy knew it was the necklace Jiro always wore as she picked it up she felt another tear fall from her eyes.

A slight noise broke her train of thought as Sassy looked over at a sleeping Jiro in a chair not far from where she was sleeping. She walked over placing a hand on his shoulder. Jiro opened his eyes, as his focus returned he saw Sassy standing in front of him.

"Jiro, there's something I need to tell you."

Jiro looked away but then Ramon's words came back to haunt him as he turned back to the siren. She took a deep breath, and thought carefully about what she was about to say and who she was about to say it to,

"You didn't let me finish before the truth is yes I was happy when I was with Wataru, but I couldn't stop thinking about you Jiro. I finally realized that, despite what you were planning, I do have feelings for you, and I wouldn't mind being your wife and helping you repopulate the wolven clan."

Jiro couldn't believe his ears; after all he said she still wished to stay with him. He held out his hand to her as she took it, he gently pulled her into his lap and kissed her. Sassy could feel her self give into to his kiss as the taste of the coffee on his lips rubbed off onto hers. The kiss finally broke as Sassy rested her head on his shoulder.

"Sassy, I accept your feelings for me, and it wasn't until you left that I realized that although you herd of my original intent, I did end up having feelings for you and would love for you to be my wife."

Jiro stood up picking Sassy up in his arms bridal style and laid her back down on the bed and laid down beside her.

"This will be your room as well from now on sassy, you're always welcome here, and with me."

A small smile came to Sassy's lips as she rested her head against Jiro's chest and fell asleep happily in Jiro's arms.


End file.
